


[M4F] [Script Offer] For The Last Time

by brokengalaxy



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Aftercare, Body Appreciation, Creampie, F/M, First Time Together, Kissing, L-Bombs, Passionate, Poetic, myth, romantic, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokengalaxy/pseuds/brokengalaxy
Summary: Orpheus (you - male performer) and Eurydice (listener) are almost out of the Underworld but your heart has been yearning for her, it weighs heavily in your chest. The gods of death forbid it, you’ve agreed to their contract. But you just had to see her and feel her touch. So you look back, for the last time.
Relationships: Eurydice wife of Orpheus/Orpheus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 3





	[M4F] [Script Offer] For The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> My scripts are for non-commercial use only. You do not have my permission to post fills/performances of my scripts for commercial use. My scripts are meant to be filled and posted only in Reddit and Soundgasm. If you cannot do this, please find another script that is not written by me to fill instead.
> 
> Otherwise, I would appreciate it if you could mention me (u/broken_galaxy) in your performance post, preferably in the comments so that Reddit could notify me. I would love to hear how you bring these words to life.
> 
> ▪ play with the script. have fun with it. add your own personality. improv is appreciated as long as it is in context of the script. this includes changing or removing any parts as you see fit.  
> ▪ my scripts are a mere guide therefore you don’t have to stick with what is written. remember that the first thing the audience is exposed to is your voice and how you portray these words.  
> ▪ sfx are not necessary. just added it in for the mood. do with it as you wish.
> 
> This script is written for adults (18+) by an adult (18+). All characters depicted are also 18+. If you are not an adult, this is clearly not for you. Please exit now. I mean it.

_____  
KEY:  
*emphasis*  
[action / prompts / additional notes]  
_____

▪ background: Underworld, land of the dead, no sense of time, dark, desperate souls  
[character’s voice is deeply passionate, poetic almost, means every word, in a state of longing. remember that you are playing the character of Orpheus, renowned musical artist]   
▪ sfx: footsteps on gravel, flames of Tartarus roaring in the distance

[allocate a few seconds of silence / steady breathing to indicate that the character has been walking] 

[abruptly stop] [sigh]  
[perhaps add an sfx. or smth that indicates you are not facing the listener when you speak] 

I am too weak, my love.

[pause]

I gave the gods of the dead my word. 

I will not look back. I know I should not. But I do not think I can stop myself.

[pause]

You’re right there, just a few steps behind me.

I know you are. I can feel your presence. 

If I just turn my head, even for just a bit, I will see you.

[pause]

But if I intend to keep you, I will resume walking until we’re out of the Underworld. I will enjoy your company for the rest of time until the gods allow it. 

[pause] 

But right now, at this moment, I cannot. 

I want to see you, feel you, touch you. 

The gods of death will take you away from me, I am sure of it. And even if we do escape now, there is no guarantee that we will in the future.

Death comes for everyone. We are no exception.

[pause]

So if you’d let me, I want to look back at you.

[pause - she tells you no. she reminds you of your contract with the gods]

[desperate plea] Please, my love. I want to see you.

I want to feel you. 

Despite being a shade, I want to feel your touch. 

I want to feel your soft skin, run my fingers down your silky hair…

I want to hold your hand, touch your sides…

Oh, gods I want to kiss you..I want to feel your lips on mine once again..

I have travelled all this way just to see you…

Please, my love...let me see you. Please.

[pause - she doesn’t say anything to you, you can tell she’s thinking about it but she’s undecided] 

Do you doubt, my love? 

[pause] 

Our time together is running out.

We had limited time back in the light and we have limited time in the dark now. 

I just want to feel your touch. Is that so selfish of me? 

I want you to hold me. I want to hold *you*

[desperate plea] Please, my love…

[she finally says yes.]

[you slowly turn to face her and she is slowly revealed, beautiful as ever - please spend a few seconds ‘acting’ this out]

[utter amazement] You look...absolutely divine, my darling. 

You are as stunning as the day you were taken away from me…

[you reach for her and you finally get to touch her] [satisfied sigh] Such soft...and beautiful skin, so radiant despite the gloom around...

My dearly beloved, will you let me kiss you? 

[soft peck] Gods, I longed for these lips.

[soft passionate kissing, occasionally break for air but only to return kissing - you’re running out of time but you want to cherish every second with her]

My dear, there is no telling how much time we have.

So let us be quick but...not too much. I want to spend as much time as I can with you.

[kissing.]  
[character’s voice now has a hint of seductiveness but still very much in terms of love - remember that she is your wife]

Turn your neck to the side, my love [soft kisses] 

Hmm, such sweetness.. 

[soft kisses]   
[start body feeling improv. - make it so that it is gentle and full of longing but also desperate like it is the last...bc it is]

Oh, did I startle you?

My hands were cold? [lightly chuckle] 

[kiss] [whisper] Then warm it up with your love.

[continue body feeling improv.]

Your skin is so delicate, my dear…

Will you let me slip this robe off of you?

Thank you.

[clothing drops sfx.] 

[sharp intake of breath] You are indeed blessed by the gods, my love.

This body...this form...this absolute beauty…

[light chuckle] Your cheeks are flushed… [soft peck on cheek]

Of course I can see. 

Under all this darkness, you are the only radiant glow.

Your cheeks are also warm [soft kiss] Are my words affecting you, my love? 

No, no. Don’t you dare cover yourself up.

You are absolutely perfect as you are. 

Do not be ashamed. 

There is no *need* to be ashamed. 

Beauty like yours *demand* attention.

From your neck… [kiss] … collarbone... [kiss] 

Your shoulders… [kiss] ...your chest... [kiss]

These breasts…[kiss] they fit my hands so well... [kiss] they really are meant just for me… [kiss]

These perky nipples… [suck / kiss] Mmm...they are absolutely... delightful [kiss]

Going all the way down to your stomach… [kiss] while I stroke these thighs...get you all warm and ready for me…

[satisfied sigh] Your scent is intoxicating.

You’re shaking, my dear... 

Are you nervous?

Don’t be. You can trust me. Do you trust me? 

Good. I will take care of you. 

I want to take this slow...I want to cherish every moment we have. 

Let me spread these clothes across the ground. I want you to be as comfortable as possible. 

Even while we’re in the Underworld, I want to give you the best experience possible. You deserve nothing less.

Lie on your back for me. 

Are you alright? 

I am terribly sorry our first time together is in a place like this. 

If it were up to me, I would have taken us to a better suited place.

But, alas, we have no choice but here. 

[kiss] [satisfied sigh] My lovely Eurydice, you are breathtaking.

Are you ready for me, my love? 

Yes? Alright. 

We’ll take this slow...

[improv~ moan / groan as you enter her - take your time as you do so, check on her if she’s alright, whisper words of affirmation, etc.] 

[pace out moans and pants as you go about this] 

You are so tight, my love...so warm...so good... 

[start love making improv. - be as sensual as you can / want, enjoy every moment you have with her, tell her whatever you’re feeling, let your inner poet take over and praise her]

Do not hold your moans back, my love… There is no need to be shy.

The shades have business of their own, do not worry about them.

Focus on me.

Focus on the pleasure you are feeling. Focus on the pleasure I am giving.

...

Would you like to hold my hand? 

Here, hold my hand.

... 

[continue love making improv. - pace yourself as you see fit, give her the occasional kiss, urge her on, make this an unforgettable experience for the both of you, etc.]

...

Your moans are music to my ears.

Do you feel good, my love? 

[moan] Mm, the way you hitch your breath...am I hitting the right spot?

Yes? Good. I want you to feel good.

...

Let me explore every inch of you

Let me leave no area of you unmarked.

...

Are you close, my love?

Yes?

I’m close too. 

So, don’t hold back.

Let yourself go.

Will you allow me to let go inside of you? Yes? 

[cumming improv. - whisper sweet nothings into her ear, hold her close, make this moment last]

[take a moment to steady your breathing, give her a long passionate kiss]

Let me lie beside you for a while. 

Come here, my love, into my arms. Let me hold you…

Do you remember the time we first met? 

I was so entranced by your beauty and grace, I knew I had to make you my wife. 

[laughs] Indeed, I wasted no time in doing so.

[pause] 

[worried tone] You don’t regret being my wife...do you? 

No, no. It’s just… if you did not, your fate might have ended differently…

We wouldn’t be here…*you* wouldn’t be here.

[pause - she tells you that it isn’t your fault, that she doesn’t regret anything, that she’s grateful to be your wife, and proceeds to reassure you]

[sigh] You’re right. There is no use thinking of such things.

Our focus should be on what has just happened.

[spend a few seconds / minutes of silence and steady breathing with you just holding her - feel free to improv this too, add in a few lines of your choice]

[she suddenly sits up] What’s wrong, my love?

The time? 

Oh...that’s right.

[helpless tone] How could I forget?

Here, let me help you get dressed. [clothing sfx.]

I wish we could have more time together...

In time we will be reunited and until then I will sing of love, *my love* for you, I shall have no other lover in my lifetime. 

I will forever remain loyal to you, even if it brings me my demise. 

My heart belongs to you, my whole *being* belongs to you. 

You are my beloved wife, and despite being taken away from me so soon, I am yours... forever and always. 

If death is eternal, then that is where I’ll stay... with you. 

So until then, wait for me.

Wait for me, my love. 

And I promise, everything else would be worth it.

[pause - stroke her cheek as you give her one last kiss, let this be as slow and sensual as you can muster] 

[sigh] Oh how I wish I could take you home with me. 

But, we have no time left.

I can sense the gods approaching...and they’re not pleased with what has just happened.

Goodbye, my love. 

I will see you soon.


End file.
